


Just a Little Complicated

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of an OC, Pacifica gets the Pine Tree in the long run in my head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel figures out that Pacifica has a crush on her brother. Only problem is that Dipper is already dating another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Complicated

“So how’s everything going back in Piedmont?” Pacifica asked on webcam. 

“Pretty good,” Dipper said. “Mister Kot is still a pain.” 

“You’re only saying that since you didn’t study for the last mid-term,” Mabel said. 

“Hey! I had band class on the day before and I couldn’t study!” 

“Sure,” Mabel said with an eye roll. Dipper stuck his tongue out at his sister. 

“On another note, Jen is doing good.” 

Pacifica froze, making the same uncomfortable face all the other times Dipper brought up his new girlfriend before. Mabel knew there was something on her mind. She had to talk to Pacifica about it. 

Mabel whipped her head towards her brother. “Dipper, we need to have some girl talk right now!” 

“What?” 

Mabel picked up a stuffed teddy from the desk, tossing it, for it to smack him square on the forehead. 

“Alright, alright!” Dipper said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Mabel swore she heard Dipper mumble, “Why does she even have that in here?” from behind the door. Mabel almost rolled her eyes at this. She always has to have a teddy in every room, that’s why!

Mabel turned her attention back to the webcam. Pacifica shifted around in the chair, fidgeting with her coat sleeve. 

“What is this about?” Mabel asked. 

“It’s nothing,” Pacifica brushed off.

“Uh, huh,” Mabel drew out. “Sure.” 

“It is,” Pacifica said, crossing her arms. 

A smirk tugged on her face. “You have a crush on Dipper, don’t you?”

“What?” Pacifica blurted out. 

“I could tell for a long time, sister. You have a sparkle in your eye every time you see him on webcam. And not to mention your super long chats with him.” 

“Alright, fine! I like him!” Pacifica said. She snuck back into her office chair, frowning. “What can I do about it? Dipper is already dating someone else.” 

Mabel’s eyes shifted to the side. Pacifica and Dipper were made for one another! Dipper still had feelings for Pacifica and Pacifica liked him. She could just imagine just breaking Jennifer and her brother up. And then bestie and Dipper could ride on a Super Waffle into the sunset together as a power couple! But would break her brother’s heart if she forced them to break up with his girlfriend. She can’t do that to her brother! And Jennifer wasn’t half bad either. Maybe…

“Paz, just wait it out.” 

Pacifica blinked. “Huh?”

“It’s kind of like in old timey love movies that Grunkle Stan has. If you think you are meant to be, then things will work out for you and you two will get together.”

“What if it doesn’t?” 

“It will. Just trust me on this one. I have awesome intuition skills.” 

Pacifica’s eyes lit up at this. “Thanks Mabel.” 

“No problem.”


End file.
